¿Quien eres Realmente?
by Kyra Abyss
Summary: Katzuyuki Emi es un "chico" muy extraño, bastante afeminado y misterioso q esconde un secreto... los chicos del Inazuma Japon sospechan de "el"... ¿que pasa si se enamora de uno de sus compañeros de equipo?¿descubriran su secreto? ¿ como reaccionaran? ¿a partir de eso... le miraran mal?
1. prologo: ¡LA SELECCION!

_**¿Quién eres realmente?**_

* * *

_**PROLOGO: la seleccion...**_

* * *

**_-estadio Holy Road-_**

-¡el campeonato de futbol frontera internacional, también conocido como FFI visión 2 está listo para comenzar, y los miembros del nuevo inazuma Japón serán anunciados aquí en el estadio Holy Road!-anuncio el comentarista.

Los equipos comenzaban a entrar a la cancha, entre ellos: el Raimond, la secundaria Haruken y el instituto Diamante.

Tenma sonrió.

Aoi lo miraba desde las gradas.-Tenma... finalmente hoy es el día.-pensó la chica.

-inazuma Japón contra el mundo, eh... me pregunto quienes serán escogidos, ¡no puedo esperar!-dijo Tenma a Shinsuke.

-Tenma.-le llamo Tsurugi.- suenas como si ya estuviera seleccionado.-dijo el peliazul.

-¡n-no para nada!-dijo el haciendo gestos con las manos.

-¡esta vez es el mundo!-hablo Shinsuke alzando el puño.

-¡oigan! Bajen la voz.-los regaño Shindo.

-oh, lo sentimos…-dijeron Tenma y pikachu.

-Shindo-san.-le llamo Tenma.- hemos llegado hasta aquí.

-si.-le respondió el pianista recordando el tiempo donde Tenma recién se había unido al club.

-¡van a anunciar a los miembros de Inazuma Japón q lucharan contra el mundo!-exclamo el comentarista.

Entonces la compuerta se abrió revelando a un hombre alto de cabellos blancos y lentes negros con una notable cicatriz…

-¡es hora de presentarlo! ... ¡al entrenador Kiroiwa Ryuusei quien será, el nuevo entrenador de inazuma Japón!-dijo el comentarista.

-soy el entrenador de inazuma Japón, Kiroiwa.-se presentó el hombre.-todos ustedes fueron llamados aquí porque tienen el potencial para ser candidatos.-hablo el.-sin embargo… solo 12 **(n/a: ya se q son solo 11 pero sino mi Oc no podía aparecer)** serán escogidos como representantes de Japón.

-¿solo 12?-pregunto Hamano.

-¿es todo?-pregunto Hayami confundido.

-ahora estoy más nervioso.-dijo Amagi.

-ahora anunciara los miembros del nuevo inazuma Japón para el FFI visión 2-empezo a hablar el entrenador.-… y ahora ¡el capitán del inazuma Japón! Matsukaze Tenma, Shindo Takuto, Tsurugi Kyousuke, Matatagi Hayato, Nozaki Sakura, Kusaka Ryuuji, Manabe Jin 'Ichiro, Tesukado Shin, Morimura Konoha, Minaho Kazuto, Ibuki Munemasa y por ultimo ¡Katzuyuki Emi!-nombro Kiroiwa.-ellos son los doce.

Todos los del Raimond se sorprendieron, y deprimieron al no ser escogidos.

-no es posible que… no me escogieran.-murmuro Renseros y agacho la cabeza y la apoyo en el hombro de Kirino.

-con el grupo del instituto diamante-

-qué suerte q haya sido escogido capitán.-hablo una chica de 13 años, rubia con los ojos castaños, intentaba no llorar.

-Momoko, tranquila… ¡ganare por ustedes! ¡Sean fuertes Kurai Kagayaki! Como siempre les eh dicho, nunca bajen la cabeza.-hablo un chico bastante afeminado, de unos 13-15 años, tenía los ojos gris claros, el cabello castaño rojizo atado en una coleta con varios mechones en el rostro frente a las orejas sujetados con unas cintas en forma cruzada de color moradas, tenía la voz muy suave y delicada.

-capitán Katzuyuki… esfuércese.- dijo el portero.

-lo hare… mucha suerte.-dijo sonriendo.

-con el Raimond-

-Tenma… bien por ti… esfuérzate.-hablo Shinsuke decepcionado.

-Shinsuke.-dijo Tenma.

-¡si dijeron su nombre, pasen al frente!-dijeron.

Los 12 jugadores pasaron al frente y se miraron entre si…

-nunca había visto a estos miembros.-murmuro Tenma a Shindo.

-yo tampoco.-dijo Shindo.

-¡observen todos! ¡Ellos son el orgullo de nuestro país, nuevo inazuma Japón!

-¡los once tienen el deber de apuntar hacia el mundo!-dijo Kiroiwa.- ¿entendieron?

-¡sí!-respondieron todos.

-entonces demuéstrenme sus habilidades.-les dijo Kiroiwa.

-será muy divertido.-dijo Katzuyuki logrado q Tsurugi le mirara.

-¡ahora tendremos un partido de exhibición!-dijo el peliblanco…

* * *

**fin... si les gusta dejen reviews y lo continuo**


	2. Capitulo 1: EL PEOR

_**¿Quién eres realmente?**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: EL PEOR...**_

* * *

**-jardín de futbol-**

Shindo, Tsurugi y Tenma iban caminando al nuevo campo…

-además de esto prepararon, una casa de huéspedes para nosotros.- dijo Shindo y abrió la compuerta del salón de futbol.

Tenma se adelanto recibiendo un balonazo en la cara provocando q cayera al suelo.

-¡Tenma!-dijo Shindo preocupado.

-¡l-lo siento!- dijo Sakura quien se acercó.

-estoy bien, estoy bien.-dijo Tenma viendo a la chica con una gotita en la cabeza.

-¡ah capitán! Buenos días.-hiso una reverencia la pelirosa.

-buenos días.-saludo Tenma.- ¡llegas muy temprano! ¿Estabas practicando?

-si.-señalo a otra parte.-los demás también están aquí.

Era un entrenamiento poco común, Matatagi corría, otros solo estaban sentados.

-es verdad.-hablo el castaño.

-pero eso no es una práctica de verdad.-dijo Shindo.

-¿porque el entrenador los habrá elegido?-se preguntó el peliazul.

-¡fabuloso!-Tenma se emocionó-¡buenos días chicos!-fue a saludar.

-ah, buenos días Matsukaze-kun.-saludo Katzuyuki mientras golpeaba suavemente el balón con la rodilla, de todos los seleccionados al parecer el chico era uno de los 4 q sabia jugar.

-¡me sorprende q llegaran tan temprano! ¡Trabajaremos juntos a partir de hoy!-dijo Tenma sonriendo.

-tendremos un campamento de entrenamiento aquí antes de q las preliminares del FFI visión 2 comiencen.-hablo el entrenador.-comencemos con las presentaciones. Matatagi tu primero-

-si… ¡Matatagi Hayato! Estaba en el club de atletismo.-se presentó.

-¿atletismo? ¿En q evento?-pregunto Tenma curioso.

-carreras de corta distancia.-respondió.

-¡ya veo! ¡Es por eso q eres tan rápido!-le dijo emocionado.

-¡mi nombre es Nozaki Sakura! Hago gimnasia rítmica.-se presentó la pelirosa.

-¿gimnasia rítmica?-pregunto Tenma.

-¿Qué?-hablo Tsurugi confundido.

-yo soy Tesukado Shin, soy boxeador.-se presentó el de las rastras.

-Kusaka Ryuuji, no hago nada en especial.-dijo cruzado de brazos tras la cabeza.

-¿nada?-pregunto Shindo.

-¿ningún deporte?-pregunto Tenma.

-así es.-respondió.

-¡mi nombre es Katzuyuki Emi, capitán del Kurai Kagayaki, juego futbol desde los 7 años! Soy del Instituto Diamante-se presentó firme el joven.

-¡¿del instituto diamante?!-preguntaron Tsurugi y Shindo.

-si.-respondió cruzado de brazos.

-me llamo Ibuki Munemasa, juego baloncesto.-se presentó el peliblanco, Katzuyuki lo miro y se sonrojo.

-sí, eres el portero.-respondió Tenma.

-¡Manabe Jin 'Ichiro! Es la primera vez q juego futbol pero no tendré problema, pronto seré un profesional.-dijo mostrando un libro q decía "futbol para principiantes" Shindo ya se estaba cabreando.

-yo soy Minaho Kazuto, mires de donde mires parece q seré el cerebro de este equipo.-dijo el pelinaranja.

-desgraciados principiantes.-murmuro entre dientes Katzuyuki.

-¿alguna experiencia en futbol?-pregunto Shindo quien estaba al borde de su paciencia.

-es mi primera vez.-hiso un gesto con los brazos.-soy básicamente un principiante.

-"este equipo es un asco así no conseguiré lo q busco"-pensó el castaño de ojos grises.

-¡entonces no eres muy diferente d…!-le regaño Manabe pero fue interrumpido.

-¡la última persona!-grito Shindo ya sacado de las casillas.

-m-me llamo Morimura Konoha…-se presentó temblando.

-¿Y? ¿Has jugado futbol alguna vez?-Konoha negó con la cabeza.- ¡entrenador! ¡¿Por qué motivos fueron escogidos estos miembros?!-el pianista de ojos escarlatas ya estaba fuera de sus cabales.

-por ninguno, son los jugadores q el entrenador Kiroiwa escogió. Ni yo tengo idea.-dijo el entrenador.-pero cualquiera sea la razón, ustedes 12 son el Inazuma Japón.

El entrenador entro…

-permítanme presentarles a las 3 managers de este equipo.-dijo él y una chica extraña apareció.

-soy Mizukawa Minori.-se presentó la chica.

-¿manager?-pregunto Tsurugi.

-¿de q escuela será?-se preguntó Minaho.

-y a las otras, adelante vengan…-dijo Kiroiwa.

-¡sí!- se escucharon voces conocidas.

-¡soy la manager del club de futbol del Raimond, Sorano Aoi! Eh sido nombrada manager recientemente para el nuevo Inazuma Japón.-se presentó, Tenma sonrió.

-¡y yo soy Akiray Yuka, también soy manager del Raimond!, es un honor ser manager del Nuevo Inazuma Japón. la chica de 13 años con los cabellos lilas y los ojos violetas.

-¡Aoi!-Tenma fue hacia la chica.

-¡Yu q alegría!-dijo Tsurugi con una sonrisa, Yuka sonrió.

-¡Kyousuke!-Yuka se le acerco y se lanzó a los brazos del chico de ojos amarillos.- ¡te extrañe muchísimo cariño!

-sí, si yo también te extrañe amor pero… ¡quítate de encima!-dijo sonrojado Tsurugi (y bastante).

-ay Kyousuke no seas así.-dijo ella soltando una risita.

-¿Cuándo paso esto Aoi?-pregunto Tenma.- ¡no tenía idea!

-hoy recibí una llamada de repente. ¡Yo también estoy sorprendida!-le respondió la peliazul.-al igual que Yuka-chan.

-ya veo.-respondió el de ojos metálicos.- ¡hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!

-¡sí!-dijo Aoi sonriendo.-seamos los mejores del mundo ¿sí?-dijo la ojiceleste.

-¡sí!-hablo Tenma.

-lo único q deseo del inazuma Japón es victoria.-empezó a hablar Kiroiwa.-eso es todo lo q pueden esperar de mí… Matsukaze.-le llamo.

-…si.-dijo el capitán.

* * *

-comenzaremos construyendo la resistencia q necesitamos en el futbol, ya q debemos estar corriendo durante el partido, la resistencia es importante…-fue interrumpido.

-ir a lo básico no es mala idea, ¿pero no sería mejor practicar técnicas Hissatsu?-sugirió Minaho.-eso parece tener más potencia.

- no creo q sea conveniente, primero deberíamos reforzar lo básico y luego cuando ya estemos en el nivel q necesitamos, empecemos con la técnicas Hissatsu.- hablo Katzuyuki cruzado de brazos.

-¡Katzuyuki-kun tiene razón!-dijo Yuka.

-si es verdad ya q… hay personas q nunca han practicado deporte.-dijo Tenma con una gotita de sudor en la cabeza.-el entrenamiento básico es lo más importante. Además las técnicas Hissatsu solo se pueden logar luego de q el jugador de manera individual haya desarrollado y fortalecido su especialidad.-explico Tenma.-no pasa de repente.

-yo ya eh perfeccionado una técnica Hissatsu… aquí.-señalo su cabeza.

-¡díganme q es un chiste!-se golpeó la cara Katzuyuki, Shindo hiso lo mismo.

* * *

**ya despues del entenamiento...**

-vaya, vaya es un placer conocerlos, un placer conocerlos.-repetía la encargada de los edificios donde el equipo se hospedaría.-tan solo miren los sucios y sudorosos q están…un baño, definitivamente deben darse un baño primero… ¡oh pero antes vayan a sus cuartos, a sus cuartos! Dejen sus maletas en sus cuartos antes de bañarse.-dijo la mujer.

-u-um ¿nuestros cuartos?-pregunto Tenma.

-no… vamos a dormir en el techo.-dijo Katzuyuki sarcástico.

-están escritos en el tablón de anuncios-señalo la mujer.

Cada uno ya estaba instalado…. Katzuyuki se metió en su cuarto y saco su celular…

**-conversación telefónica...-**

-**hola… hermanita.-dijo una voz.- ¿Cómo te ha ido Emi?**

-Hola Yushiko, me va bien, no sospechan en lo más mínimo, en cuanto al equipo, es un asco.-hablo el de ojos grises.

-**sí, vi el partido de exhibición, ¿Cómo han elegido a esos inútiles?-pregunto Yushiko.**

**-**no lo sé, pero… espera debo colgar… adiós hermana.-colgó repentinamente.

**-fin de la conversación-**

El chico se acercó a la puerta y escucho a Tsurugi, Tenma y Shindo, abrió la puerta.

-¿van a alguna parte?-pregunto él.

-Katzuyuki, tú tienes habilidad, síguenos.-dijo Shindo y obedeció.

Los 4 caminaron a donde el entrenador se encontraba…

**-pov Katzuyuki-**

Algo me daba mala espina de todo esto, no me fio de ese al q llaman entrenador…

-¡entrenador!-le llamo Shindo.-por favor, rehaga la selección del equipo.-pido el yo me sorprendí.

Abrí los ojos en shock, está bien q seamos un asco pero… lo q Shindo decía era un completa locura…

-¡este equipo no ganara!-dijo él.

Apreté los dientes con ganas de golpear a ese chico, me encendí de furia por dentro.

-"tranquila Emi, Relájate chica, respira"-me repetí a mí misma.

-es mi decisión final.-respondió el entrenador.-quiero q ustedes 4 liberen su potencial.- nos dijo.

-¿su potencial?-pregunto Matsukaze.

-Katzuyuki, tu eres muy talentoso y sabes muy bien por qué estás aquí.-me miro serio.

-si… lo se.-respondí yo.

-¿solo porque tiene una buena opinión sobre ellos?-cuestiono Tsurugi.

-como si fuese a darnos una respuesta…-hablo Shindo.-si tan empeñado esta con su decisión entonces… ¡nosotros 3 jugaremos los próximos partidos!-dijo el yo, le mire enfurecida.

-¡¿acaso te falla?!-le grite consiguiendo q me miraran.- ¡mira quizás no todos seamos del "fabulo instituto Raimon" pero no puedes hacer eso con el resto de los jugadores…!-dije yo molesta.

-¿solo ustedes 3?-pregunto Kiroiwa.

-Tsurugi será delantero, Tenma el mediocampista… y yo el defensa… ¡cuando otro equipo intente tirar, yo los detendré!-dijo él.

-hagan lo q quieran…-le respondió.

-¡pero entrenador…!-dije yo.

-Shindo-san… ¿solo nosotros 3?-pregunto Matsukaze.

-¡el entrenador esta profanando el futbol!-se molestó Shindo.

-¡no jodas!-dijo una voz q reconocí, mire y si era Ibuki-kun.- ¿tu pararas esos tiros? ¡El portero de Japón soy yo!-dijo él.

la tension se acumulaba en el aire, mi corazon palpitaba con fuerza, opte por no decir nada y quedarme quieta...

* * *

**fin del capitulo...**

**ojala les haya gustado en fin ¡sayonara minna-san!**

**inazuma eleven go galaxy no me pertenece solo mis Ocs**


End file.
